In recent years, various techniques for reporting weather information along a travel route that is set by a user are disclosed. For example, Japanese patent document JP-A-H11-120490 discloses a weather information reporting apparatus for reporting weather information along the travel route specified by a user based on transmitted data (area data, weather data) from a service center and a current position accompanied by a travel direction detected by a detector on a subject vehicle. The apparatus displays on a display unit weather icons representative of the weather of the area where the current position belongs to and certain numbers of areas where the travel route from the current position towards the destination belongs to.
The weather reporting apparatus simply displays the weather of the areas along the travel route, thereby displaying the weather of all of ten areas, for example, when there are ten areas along the travel route.
However, the user does not always have the same degree of interest to all of those ten pieces of weather information. When plural pieces of the weather information of respectively different relevance are displayed without application of any display selection criterion, the user feels it inconvenient due to a selection of the weather information according to his/her own interest.